<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>后门 by KYotodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067019">后门</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo'>KYotodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简单的初见故事。剧演员派克/医生麦考伊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>后门</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从后门出来的一瞬间，热气凝结成水雾，像烟一样飘散。</p><p>派克此时的心情总是很适合抽烟。</p><p>对他来说，从台上下来的哪一刻，演出就已经结束了。在后门等候的观众们，或者说，粉丝们，他们的过剩的热情让派克吃不消。</p><p>老人家。柯克听到他这番言论的时候，总是这么说。他才二十出头，有着堪称传奇的、从街头走上舞台中央的经历、俊美非凡的五官，和多情的笑容。此刻，他正对团团围上来的女孩子们展露那笑容。</p><p>早二十年，被围住的会是派克（毕竟那是柯克未必有膝盖高），但他从那时候就不喜欢这样的场合，现在更加只是庆幸。他仍然站在后门门廊的阴影下，看着柯克在人群拥簇下艰难前行。</p><p>然后他的视线上挑，看见了不远处的年轻男人。</p><p>倒也不是没有男性来后门等候演员，但那人站得太远了点，神色也并不激动，不如说有些厌烦。派克的爱好之一就是观察人群（毕竟他是个演员），他好奇地看着男人缓慢地跟着人群移动，琢磨着他为什么会在这里。</p><p>也许他是一个不太成功的杀手，绝望地试图抓住最后的机会。也许他是一个事业没有起色的同行，需要看看行当里的成功者怎么活才能坚持下去。又或者他喜欢的女孩儿在这人群里为柯克欢呼，他不舍得走，却又不想留。</p><p>横过马路以后，热情的粉丝终于放过了柯克。派克又等了一会儿，看着他们逐渐散去，才终于从剧院里出来。走到路边时，他又一次看到那年轻人，他陪着一个激动的女孩儿在等车。派克穿过马路，回头望了望，正看见女孩儿钻进出租车里，狠狠把门摔上。</p><p>年轻人追着车跑了几步，气愤地一甩手，转身拦下另一辆出租车。这个点的出租车不好拦，他一连失败了几次，一跺脚走向远处的公交站台。</p><p>所以是最后一种，派克想。</p><p>他没想到还能再见到那姑娘，不是在演出开始前，后台门外，柯克怀中。近距离看时，她比他想象的还要年轻一些，也许才刚成年。她有点分心，所以没注意到看了她好几眼的派克，但柯克注意到了。</p><p>他趁着派克化妆时过来找他。“你好像有什么话想对我说？”</p><p>派克正在画下眼线，非常顺理成章地翻了好几个白眼。“没有。”</p><p>“老人家，你也会说谎吗？”柯克挑衅地说。</p><p>派克从镜子里看着他。与他放松的微笑不同，柯克的眼睛坚硬。</p><p>他有过这样的时间吗？需要与全世界作对来证明自己的存在？派克有点想不起来了。</p><p>他偏过头，稳稳地画出另一边的眼线。</p><p>是的，他也有过这样的年龄。和父亲断绝关系，在朋友的沙发上写歌，抱着耗尽全副身家的吉他在街头弹唱，相信自己是最后一个纯洁的斗士。</p><p>然后他找到了工作。</p><p>派克放下眼线笔。</p><p>“我没有什么要说的，吉姆。”他眨掉生理性泪水，拨弄着化妆盒里的管瓶。“最后承担责任的只会是你。”</p><p>柯克愣了一下，没有再说什么。</p><p>大约是因为他对年轻人充满同情，那晚谢幕时，他从观众席中一眼就看到了年轻人。他仍然挨着女孩儿坐，神色倒是好看了一点，但他鼓掌的动作——在旁边女孩儿的对比下——相当敷衍。</p><p>派克不自觉地翘起嘴角。</p><p>他猜在演出期间，女孩儿每晚都会来，因此年轻人也会来。他想知道最后一天年轻人会不会像其他人一样投入地鼓掌欢呼，会不会在后门抱着花束等候，和他身边的女孩儿一起围绕着柯克。</p><p>……他记得柯克也喜欢男人来着？</p><p>这个想法既惊悚又好笑，派克的表情扭曲了一瞬。他迅速地移开了视线。</p><p>第三个晚上，他见到了手持花束的年轻人。</p><p>他向派克走来，步履中带着一种不太自信的僵硬。“我只是想谢谢你的演出，”他停在一臂远外，把花束递过来。“你的声音让整个晚上稍微可以忍受了那么一点。”</p><p>派克一时不是很确定他应该被恭维到还是被羞辱到。他的身体自发地接过花束、向年轻人道谢，然后问他需不需要签名。年轻人愣了一下。</p><p>“……谢谢？如果你想的话。”他说。</p><p>“……我很乐意？”派克说。</p><p>年轻人略微皱着眉，下意识地抬手摸向胸口不存在的口袋，手指在皮外套上刮了两下。很有趣的动作，派克在脑海里比对着，习惯在胸前放笔的职业？教师？医生？近看时他才发现年轻人显然比女孩儿大了一轮。不过，他眉间的皱痕似乎是刀刻上去的，也许他其实只是大了五六岁吧。</p><p>年轻人清了清嗓子。“我没带笔，抱歉。”</p><p>他的表情与其说是抱歉，不如说是如释重负。</p><p>“明天演出前到这里来，”派克说，“你还想要别人的签名吗？”</p><p>年轻人慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，像是没反应过来。“不用，谢谢，”他说，八成是在推拒这整件事，但派克自如地点点头。“那我就签在我的单人海报上了。谢谢你，明天见。”</p><p>他在年轻人反应过来之前大步走开。</p><p>公平来说，他并不是完全出于同情或者怜悯。部分是因为他想要看到更戏剧的冲突，他喜欢这些真实的瞬间，它们呈现出的生涩而真实的质感是任何戏剧都无法比拟的。在街头卖唱那段时间，他最大的收获就是这些细碎的时刻。</p><p>戏剧可以列出一万种可能，而人间总是能诞生出第一万零一种。</p><p>他一边在自己的海报上签名，一边琢磨着关于这个年轻人的一切。他看起来不像是会动粗的那类人，至少不会对女孩儿动手。但他比派克还要高一点，虽然不是肌肉外露的类型，却并不瘦弱。如果真的动起手来，派克怀疑自己能不能拦住他。</p><p>或者，也许他会哭？他有一双很漂亮的眼睛，藏在下压的长眉下。如果泪水充盈于其中，派克敢打赌没有哪个女孩子能再说出狠话来。但年轻人不像是会在别人面前流泪的类型。也许他会狠狠瞪着柯克，默默地走开。</p><p>他又一次想起年轻人裹着外套，独自走向公交站台的画面。那背影并不落寞，只是气愤。派克微笑起来。也许这才是更有可能的：年轻人会把两个人痛骂一顿，然后以那样的气势退场。</p><p>但真实情况总是出人意料。</p><p>年轻人用另一束花交换了派克的签名海报，在派克精心挑选的站位下，立刻注意到了柯克和女孩儿。他的眼睛慢慢睁大，随后压下眉头，嘴唇决定性地一拧。</p><p>“请原谅，”他匆匆向派克告辞，大步走向那对旁若无人的爱侣。“克拉拉，”派克听见他说，“我想和你聊聊。”</p><p>克拉拉差点跳了起来。“莱纳德，你怎么会在这里？！”她尖叫道。</p><p>“现在！”莱纳德的声音强硬，派克惊讶于他的这一面。他看着莱纳德把克拉拉领到廊下，柯克趴在栏杆上看着他们。他们站得太远，派克听不清他们说了什么，直到女孩儿大声叫着“这不关你的事”试图从莱纳德身边抛开。莱纳德转身捉住她的胳膊，露出写满怒火的脸。“你是我妹妹，”他说，“这当然关我的事。”</p><p>派克扬了扬眉毛。这当然也是一种可能。</p><p>“表妹！”女孩拍打他的手，“你弄疼我了！”</p><p>“克拉拉，”莱纳德咬着牙说，“我可不想从我同事那里看到你的病历。你和谁睡是不关我的事，但——”</p><p>他抬头看了看柯克，然后看向派克，看向他身后的其他演员，重新压低了声音。女孩儿红涨的脸在夜色中都清晰可见。莱纳德说完了后半截话，终于松开手。克拉拉一溜烟跑开了。</p><p>“你，”莱纳德抬起头对柯克说，“你要是伤害了她，我会让你付出代价的。”</p><p>“这是个承诺吗？”柯克调笑道。</p><p>莱纳德瞪着他看了片刻，不知是惊吓于他厚颜无耻的程度，还是吸引于柯克招牌的迷人笑容。他调转视线看向派克，没有任何表示地离开了后门。</p><p>三个小时后，派克再次见到了他。</p><p>“没有花？”派克问道。</p><p>莱纳德没有立刻回答。他盯着派克看了一会儿，仿佛在研究派克的表情。若他有所期望的话，注定是要失望的。维持自然的表情已经是他刻入骨髓的本能了。他甚至无辜地扬了扬眉毛。</p><p>“我应该说声谢谢你，”莱纳德慢吞吞地说，若有似无的南方口音加重了些，“但我还是很想揍你。”</p><p>派克略略睁大眼睛表示他不知道莱纳德在说什么。</p><p>“别装傻，”莱纳德轻斥道，“那不适合你。”</p><p>“请问什么才适合我呢？”派克虚心求教道。</p><p>“爱操纵人的混蛋挺适合你的，”莱纳德说。“你本来可以直接说的。至少……”他长吐一口气，垂下视线。</p><p>“谢谢你，”最后他说，“你可以请我吃饭。”</p><p>“不好意思？”</p><p>莱纳德摸了摸后颈，抬起头时一脸生气。“本来应该是谢礼的，是你自己非要搞得这么复杂。”</p><p>派克从来没有见过这么理直气壮地……求欢？指责？莱纳德实在是个很……复杂的人。他的眼睛此刻确实是在熠熠生辉，因此派克鬼使神差地点了头。“当然。明天午餐可以吗？”</p><p>莱纳德舔了舔嘴唇。“行。在两条街道外有一家泰餐店，你可以接受吗？”</p><p>派克点点头。“十二点半？”</p><p>“十二点半。”莱纳德也用力点了点头。他扭头看了看已经散开的粉丝们，克拉拉站在路边，金发被夜风吹起。</p><p>“你该走了，”派克说。莱纳德有些吃惊地回过头来看了他一眼，应了一声。</p><p>派克看着他大步走过去。克拉拉和他交谈起来，他们等了很久才拦到出租车，莱纳德爬进后座时露出半张大笑的脸。</p><p>派克呼了口气，注视着那转瞬即逝的水雾，想着花束，午餐，笑容，缓缓走开去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>